The Seventh Swordsmen
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is a story I thought of when I first read the manga about Itachi being practically innocent. I hope u like it, and there are sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beauty and the Beast

The Swordswoman...?

Disclaimer: Alright, well this story has an original character, but it is only to make up for all the horrible things I put Itachi through in my other fics. After what Madara said to Sasuke about that he only wanted to protect him, I figured the best way to make up for this was to create this fic. Don't ask me why, but I got the sword idea from the Black Cat character Creed Diskenth. I do not own Naruto. Please don't flame me for Mary-Suing, because I have worked very hard to make my original characters not like that. I just feel so bad about Itachi, and believe me, despite the slight interest in Kakashi, she will not end up with him. Since Itachi's story has finally gone on I have used Itachi's real story.

Chapter 1: Beauty and the Beast

There are seven swordsmen from the Village Hidden in the Mist, but what none of you would have thought is that they are not all men. There was one woman who was chosen before Zabuza. Her name was Kieko. Her parents died soon after her little brother was born, so she was in charge of taking care of him. A little while later, she and her brother were introduced into the Shinobe Academy.

While she studied very hard, she developed a new technique all of her own much like the Rasengan or Chidori, but instead of making balls of visible chakra, she used a sword handle, and created an invisible chakra-made blade. This was called genius for her age, and she was put in the graduating class at a young age in which she survived the graduation without a hitch using her special sword.

This sword could grow and shrink at her will, and did not need much chakra. At first she used it for small missions as a Gennin and took care of her little brother with the money she gained from this. However as time passed and the Seven Swordsmen were developed, they chose her for this special title. She was given more and more dangerous missions which included many assassinations.

However when the swordsmen were disbanded and hunted, she went into hiding. She tried to take her brother with her, but he was separated and she never seen him again.

After a few months of hiding, two men in black cloaks with red clouds found her. One had long black hair tied in the back and red eyes, and the other had a very familiar blue sword wrapped in bandages.

"Kisame?" she asked.

"Kieko?" he said in response. Despite the fact that the swordsmen hated each other, Kieko was well-liked. She had no quarrel with anyone, which was sometimes her weakness. Kisame took her back to their lair to meet with their leader who was only shown as a vision. He told them to take Kieko and gain her help with their cause. However by this time so much had happened to her that she did not want to follow orders any longer.

She was sent to a room where she was kept isolated from anyone other than Akatsuki members. The man with the long black hair named Itachi brought her food every day. He didn't seem as nasty as the others, but she still hated every one of them. She knew this was better then living in fear of being killed, but she did not like being a prisoner.

After a few weeks, she gained a new attitude. Her little brother was who knows where, and she would do anything to be with him again to protect him from anything. She was now gaining her little brother's anger. She grew angry and sarcastic.

One day she was taken from her prison and put in a new one. Itachi soon walked in when no one else was there.

"What the hell's going on?" she demanded.

"I've talked with the real leader of this organization. You will be _my_ prisoner for now on." He said looking at her with eyes that were no longer red. They were dark Onyx eyes. She always was attracted to those kinds of eyes, but she didn't want anything to do with this man.

"You really think this is gonna be any better?" she sulked. "I don't want anything to do with ANY of you. Not you, not Kisame, not ANYONE! I'd rather die."

"You should be grateful that I took you in. If Kisame took you in as a prisoner he'd torture you. I for one have a weakness for strong women like you." He grinned taking off his cloak and sitting on his bed.

"If you think that's gonna turn me on you've got another thing coming." She said flopping on the couch.

"Why do you think I haven't taken away your sword?"

"Because you know I'd kill you for it?" she spat back.

"No, because I trust that you won't try to hurt me. And I won't hurt you if you cooperate."

"You hurt me? That would be the day. I was the only person in my class who graduated in the same fucking year that I was sent because of my special technique that _I_ created. I had to take care of my little brother and do missions that I regret now just so I can afford for us both to live. Not to mention I had to live without my little brother for years, when I wish I could just protect him. You have nothing on me Itachi."

Itachi's face got angrier and angrier as she talked. "You're annoying." Was all he said before he fell back and tried to sleep. Kieko sulked before she fell asleep on his couch.

For the next few weeks, Kieko lived in silence with Itachi Uchiha. She did not speak to him even when he served her meals. One day, she found an opening to run away. Itachi was tired from a long day so he was taking a nap. Kieko realized the door to the outside was left ajar. She quietly grabbed her things and ran. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she ran.

After a few hours, she finally found a clearing and put up camp for the night. However, she heard a rustle in the bushes. She grabbed her sword and held it up, when another member of Akatsuki came out.

"I'm not coming back with you if that's what you're after!" she yelled lifting her sword up to him.

"No need to worry about that." He said with a slimy tone to his voice. He took off his straw hat to reveal that he had thin long black hair. His eyes were like snake eyes. "I just know that you want to find your brother and I know where he is." He said.

"You... you do?" she asked putting down her sword.

"Yes." He said with a crooked smile. Kieko should have realized that when he did so, but she wanted to see her brother again.

"Follow me." The man said walking away from her. She grabbed her sword and put it in her special pouch and followed him. He led her through alleys and roads, until finally they were in front of a huge building.

"Wait here." He said to her. He went in, but after about an hour, Kieko was worried. No one was coming out. No one. She sat down, and then began trying to think of what she should do next.

Suddenly the doors burst open. Instead of the man who brought her, or her little brother, a huge mob came in.

"We have finally found you Kieko of the Seven Swordsmen." One of the men said. The Mob turned out to have many different weapons. She finally remembered where she was. She was in a village where she once massacred the main family because it was her assignment. She sadly took out her sword and got ready. She knew she could not take them all on, but she would fight until her last breath as she was expected as one of the Seven Swordsmen.

However, Susano'o appeared around her. This Jitzu only belongs to one man; Itachi Uchiha. She had seen him training with this technique, because she was forced to watch one day while she was his prisoner. No matter how the villagers tried to attack her it protected her.

Out of nowhere Itachi showed up and stood in front of her. Some of the villagers fell over suddenly with shocked faces. Itachi fought the villagers and protected Kieko. The Susuano'o disbanded and Itachi was finished fighting. He used a special jitzu and burned the building to the ground with a black flame. He then grabbed his right eye and fell to his knees.

"I...Itachi?" Kieko said after everything was silent. "Itachi... are you..."

"You shouldn't have run away like that you little bitch!" he said with red eyes once again glaring at her.

"Itachi..." she said now scared.

"Why the HELL did you run away! You KNOW that people are after you and they would try to kill you. What the hell are you thinking?"

"Don't you go trying to act like you care." She yelled finally. "I don't care what happens to me anymore. I wanted to find and protect my brother. That's all I wanted to do. I don't care if I end up dead for the trouble. After everything I've done I deserve to die. I can't do this anymore. You are just so..."

"YOU DON'T KNOW _ANYTHING_ ABOUT ME!" Itachi yelled finally after staggering to get up with his right eye bleeding. There was silence. Kieko stared at this man as he leaned against the wall looking as if he was about to cry but never shed a tear. "Sasuke..." he whispered.

"Who's... who's Sasuke?" She asked finally.

Itachi looked at her with his right eye dripping with blood. "My little brother." Kieko looked at him with surprise. "I guess we're not that different are we?" he spat at her.

Kieko was surprised at this. Was he trying to tell her that he had a little brother that he wanted to protect too? What was this man trying to say?

"Itachi... what... what are you trying to say..."

"Let's just go..."

"Aw isn't this cute." The one who lured Kieko said to them walking out.

"What are you doing here Orocimaru?" Itachi said annoyed.

"I'm just trying to help Kieko find her little brother."

"I know that's a lie." Itachi said grabbing Kieko's wrist. "We're going."

"So you'd stop her from finding and taking care of her brother? Or do you just want her to be like you were..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Itachi yelled letting go of her hand and slamming Orocimaru against the wall glaring at him with his sharingan. "Leave Sasuke out of this. Leave what I left in Konoha out of this."

"Did I touch a nerve Itachi-kun?" he taunted. "Those eyes... they should be mine!" Orocimaru said now fighting Itachi back and forth with any weapons they had on them, and suddenly Orocimaru paralyzed him.

"ITACHI!" Kieko yelled.

Kieko watched helplessly as Orocimaru tried to take over his body. Finally Itachi opened his red angry eyes, and glared at Orocimaru. He grabbed his wrist and tore it from his body with one tug.

"You better leave this organization or next time I will kill you." Itachi said with a sneer. Orocimaru said not a word as he grabbed his severed hand and ran far away from Akatsuki.

Itachi stood there breathing hard. He then leaned forward and spat out blood. Orocimaru had hit him in the stomach when they were fighting. Kieko without a word ran to his side and helped him to his feet. Silently they walked into a safe clearing in the woods. Kieko set up camp and went to Itachi. Other than the usual jitzu, she was also taught in Medical Jitzu.

She slowly unbuttoned his cloak to reveal his strong, built chest. He had a few minor gashes, but had a wound from a kunai in his stomach, but not in a vital spot. She put her psalm to his wound and began healing. He squirmed a little because it stung.

"Hold still." Kieko said sternly. "I can't concentrate if you keep moving like that."

"Maybe I wouldn't be so irritated if you didn't run away."

"I wouldn't have run away if you didn't treat me as your prisoner instead of allowing me to have my life back!" She retorted.

Itachi glared at her but did not respond. She was right. He treated her like a prisoner. Itachi tried to move again, but Kieko surprised him with a poke on the forehead.

"Ow." He said.

"I told you to stop moving." She said trying to hide a grin. "Your acting like a big baby."

"Well it hurts..." he said hiding his embarrassment.

He then smiled after a few minutes of silence. "I used to do that to Sasuke..."

"Do what?"

"Poke him on the forehead. It was mainly when he was annoying me." He grinned. Kieko never saw him grin like this. It was like he was reminiscing.

"I did that to my little brother too." She smiled.

"We have more in common then you thought huh?" he asked suddenly. He then frowned and looked at the ground.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"I need to tell you why I took you in Kieko." He said looking into her eyes with his normal dark eyes. "You see, since you refused to fight for us the leader wanted you to be killed. But I couldn't have that. You see, the reason I joined Akatsuki is because of orders, from the Hokage and three councilors. I never wanted war. I never wanted to hurt anyone. When I was just a boy our village was in war. It seemed like Hell to me. I dedicated my life to gaining peace. While my father was the head of the police and wanted me to work there, the Hokage had a special ops unit named ANBU. I was accepted as an ANBU, and I was given orders strait from the Hokage. My father was the one who made me join so that I could be his spy. However the Hokage used me as one as well so I became a double agent. My father was meanwhile forming a rebellion within my clan to take over Konoha as our own.

This would obviously end up in a civil war. If that started then we would be unstable. They ordered me as a mission to destroy my clan, leave Konoha, and become part of Akatsuki." He held up a ring on his right ring finger. "This ring is what makes us members of Akatsuki. It can not come off our hand unless we are killed. This means that we are members until we die. Konoha forced me to kill my parents and aunt and uncle while Madara Uchiha killed the rest of my clan. I found him and made ultimatum with him.

In return for his revenge against our clan he would agree not to make any moves against the village. He would help me murder my family. The Third Hokage refused to accept what was going on. He tried everything he could to convince the others that reconciliation with my clan was the answer. But time ran out, and I had to do my orders.

Sasuke was late, and I was thankful so that he didn't have to physically witness the massacre. But my orders were to kill him as well. I couldn't do it. Instead I told him that I had played the part of his ideal older brother in order to measure his capacity. I told him he has potential to become an opponent that can test the limits of myself. I told him to fill his heart with hatred and jealousy so that he could surpass me. I wanted him to keep thinking that the Uchiha clan was the pride our Konoha. I begged the Hokage to make sure he never learned the truth. I want him to kill me and no one else. When I die I can finally give him a new power. Not only that, but I feel so much guilt and I have so many dreams reminding me of that night that I want it all to end." He said finally. He looked to the ground. If he wasn't so full of pride he would have cried. "Not to mention I have this disease that's killing me."

"What does this all have to do with me?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I want to make up for everything I've done. I thought that if I could find a woman to help me restore my clan it would make up for what I've done. I killed the girlfriend I had in Konoha because she was also in a distant part of our clan. However I've done worse by treating you like a prisoner. I'm sorry." Itachi said looking down. He refused to look into Kieko's eyes.

Kieko silently healed the rest of his wounds, and set his place to sleep. He lay back but did not sleep. Kieko realized that it was a little chilly, but she only had one blanket. She sighed, and sat near Itachi. She covered them both with the blanket, and without a word she lay next to him. Without realizing as she fell asleep, she turned toward him and laid her arm over his chest as she slept.

What she didn't know was that Itachi smiled a little and held her in return as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: Jealousy

Kieko woke up the next morning in the arms of a sleeping Itachi Uchiha. She smiled at how he had changed. She could have sworn he was heartless and evil like everyone else, but in truth he just wanted what she wanted. She did not get up just yet; instead she held onto him and laid her head on his strong shoulder. She fingered every muscle in his arm. He was very muscular.

Kieko thought about the night before. What he said about restoring his clan. He was probably just trying to get into her pants. She sulked, and then shook him to wake up.

"Hey Itachi, its time to wake up." She said annoyed as he moaned as she shook him.

"Five more minutes..." he whined. _He's worse then my brother used to be._ She said to herself. She sighed and pulled the covers off him revealing a chilly temperature. This man STILL didn't get up. However she noticed something different. He had a huge hard-on.

_Holy shit._ She thought._ This man looks HUGE!_ She blushed.

"I'm... gonna make breakfast..." she said going to the outside to start a fire.

"Kieko..." she heard him moan before she got outside. She looked back in but he was still asleep.

_Holy shit... is he dreaming about me?_ Kieko shook it off and began making Liver and Onions. She didn't know if Itachi liked it or not, but she had other stuff she could probably make too. She was the only one in the village hidden in the Mist that liked it other than her little brother. She remembered that one time when she was on a mission with Kisame he thought she was disgusting.

A few minutes later, Itachi came out of the tent yawning.

"I don't remember you being so stubborn getting up before."

"I guess you didn't notice..." he said with a grin. "What's for breakfast?"

"Liver and Onions. If you don't like it I can find something else."

"No, I love that actually." He said to her surprise. "My mom used to make it for me all the time. Only my dad and I ate it though. Sasuke thought it was so disgusting." He said now with a laugh. Kieko realized that Itachi really did love his little brother. She couldn't imagine what he went through. They had so much in common, yet she hated him. He seemed to be more himself around her.

They ate breakfast, and then went back to his place. Itachi did not allow her to be punished. The only punishment she was given was to stay in his place while he went out and trained. Weeks went by and Itachi opened up a lot to Kieko. He told her things that he would never tell anyone else. How he really felt about the organization, how much he misses Sasuke, and other things like that.

Since Orocimaru left, they had to find a new member for the group. His name was Deidara. He was very handsome to Kieko, but he did not like Itachi at all. Deidara was partnered with a puppet-ninja named Sasori of Suna. After a while, Deidara asked Kieko on a date. To the dismay of Itachi, she said yes.

He was very much a gentleman. They went out for a few weeks, and got closer and closer. Itachi had a strange feeling toward him and it wasn't just jealousy. Yes he wanted Kieko. Yes the Uchiha blood made his jealousy reign above all else. But this was not it. He had a bad feeling that this Deidara would hurt her.

His theory was not off. Deidara was the kind of man that wanted one thing from women; sex. He was never known for it, but because of the fact that he was a virgin drove him insane since it ran in his family that if you were still a virgin by the age of fourteen you were considered gay. That is why he killed his family. That is why he destroyed most of the people in this village.

Itachi and Sasori were sitting doing nothing one day while Deidara and Kieko were on a date.

"You're jealous." Sasori said suddenly not looking up from his book. This was one of the rare times he was not in his huge puppet outfit.

"What... why would you say that?" Itachi said caught off guard.

"Your more grumpy than usual. She is to stay with you all the time isn't she? I can see that you clearly love her. If you really want to restore your clan you better hurry."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Deidara's planning on having sex with her tonight. He's going to give her a nice dinner, and then take her back to his room. If you don't stop them you'll be sleeping in an empty room tonight." He said still reading.

Itachi got up, and walked swiftly to Deidara's room.

Meanwhile, Kieko had just finished a wonderful meal that was made by Deidara. (This was strange for a man who has mouths on his palms.)

"So you liked the dinner un?" he said with a smirk staring at Kieko lovingly.

"Yes it was wonderful Deidara... Um... its getting late... I should be getting back." She said now getting up and heading for the door. She didn't know why, but she felt uncomfortable.

"What's the rush? Why don't you stay a little longer? Itachi won't mind he hasn't given you a curfew un?"

"Uh... no... but I... its just... I've got to go..." she said reaching for the doorknob.

"Come on, the nights still young un?" he said practically slamming her against the door.

"Deidara, what the HELL are you doing!" she said angrily.

"What does it look like..." he said with a grin, and gave her a surprise lick with one of his palms to her revealed leg.

Kieko yelped. She pushed Deidara away, and ran out the door. "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" she said walking swiftly and very angrily. She was so angry that she didn't even realize that Itachi was turning the same corner and slammed into each other.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR... Itachi?" she said as she noticed him. "What are you doing here?"

"I..." he said nervously. "I was..."

"You weren't spying were you?"

"No... I just..."

"It looked like spying to me un..." Deidara said from behind Kieko.

"Get away from me." She said angrily trying to walk past Itachi, but he grabbed her. "GET OFF ME!"

Deidara smirked. "No..."

"Get off her." Itachi said angrily now showing his sharingan.

"Ohh... I'm so scared of the great Itachi Uchiha..." however Deidara's words were interrupted by a horrible torcher that Itachi was giving him. Itachi used his famous 72 hours torture to get Deidara to let go. While he was out of it, Kieko kneed Deidara hard right where it hurts, and walked away with Itachi smirking behind her.

"I could have taken him by myself."

"Oh yea, you were doing just a great job of that." He said sarcastically.

"Ya know what; I think you just think that girls can't do ANYTHING by themselves."

"No, you forgot your sword. You could kill him in a heartbeat probably with that. But you didn't have it did you?"

"I... I'm resourceful. I could grab any item and infuse my chakra in it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then why did I have to torcher him in order for him to loosen you grip?"

"I..." Kieko started to say, but she had nothing. She was too angry and frustrated. She just huffed and stomped back to Itachi's place. When she got there, she went strait to the couch and lay down.

"Good night!" Itachi said sarcastically to her.

"Hmmmm..." she said irritably.

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Warning: A sex scene in this chapter.

Chapter 3: Marriage

A few more weeks went by, and Kieko and Itachi forgot about the incident beforehand. They were getting back to normal. Friends. However Itachi wanted to be more then friends. He did not say this to Kieko because he didn't know how she'd react. This was another weakness of the Uchihas. If they loved someone they would not tell them until it was either too late, or if the person made the first move.

One day however, Itachi was called into a meeting with the real leader Madara Uchiha.

"What do you want Madara-sama?" he asked.

"Kieko has become a nuisance." He said coldly.

"Why would you say that?"

"She doesn't do anything. She isn't needed here. Force her to work for us or I'll kill her myself." He said about to walk away.

"Wait!" he said to him. "What if... what if we were to marry? We could restore the clan and make it the way _you_ want it to be."

Madara was silent for a little while, but then grinned. "You love her."

Itachi gulped. "What if I do?"

Madara started laughing. "Imagine, the infamous Itachi Uchiha in love...I'll take you on that. But if she refuses to do either I will kill her." He said now disappearing.

Itachi stared at where he has just left. What was he doing? He knows she wouldn't agree to that. He knows she doesn't want to be used for some horrible cause either. She'd have to choose her own fate now.

Itachi came home to find Kieko making them dinner.

"It's a good thing I came in Itachi." She said with a smirk. "If it wasn't for me, you would still have to eat the horrible food you cook."

Itachi smiled, but then plopped on his couch. He didn't know how to tell her. How could he tell her this ultimatum?

"Kieko, can you come over here for a second?"

"Sure, I've got about fifteen minutes until dinner's done." She said happily and sat next to Itachi.

"Kieko, I have some alarming news..."

"What? Is it about my brother?"

"No... It's... about you." He started. Kieko looked at him a little frightened, but he continued. "Madara has offered you an ultimatum. You have two choices. Fight for the Akatsuki, or... marry me." He said not looking in her eyes.

"M...marry you? Why would Madara want that? I understand that he'd want me to fight, but why would..."

"He only said to fight, but I asked him for the second option." He interrupted.

Kieko was silent. She knew he liked her, but didn't know he'd go that far. "Why? What will he do if I refuse either?"

"Madara will kill you personally." He said looking at her with sad eyes.

Kieko was upset. She never had such a hard decision in her entire life. Marry a guy she hardly knew or work like she used to and kill innocent people.

"I... I have another option though..." he said suddenly.

"What... what would that be?"

"I... I accompany you to the border Konoha in secret and you change your name. You could watch over my little brother there."

"But what about Madara?"

"If he catches me I'll deal with the circumstances."

"Itachi, you can't do that."

"I've already lost everything, what's more to lose?" he yelled suddenly.

Kieko stared at this Uchiha. She felt so bad for him. Suddenly the timer went off and it reminded her that dinner was ready. She set the table and served them both. It was quiet until Kieko spoke.

"I made my decision." She said suddenly.

Itachi looked up into her eyes, to find them staring at her food.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've decided... To marry you." She said looking away with her eyes closed.

"Kieko... you... you don't have to..."

"I feel sorry for you." She interrupted now looking into his eyes with tears. This was a first for her. She had never cried in her entire life. She was trained that way. She was a Shinobe. A Swordsmen. She was to never show emotion. Never. She never even cried when she was separated from her brother or when her parents were killed. "We're just... so alike..."

Itachi got up and went to her. He held her close, and kissed her small forehead.

"I love you." He whispered, and received a small gasp, and her grey eyes met his dark eyes. He finally gave into his emotions and kissed her. Surprisingly she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly dinner was forgotten as Itachi stood up with Kieko's lips still on his and headed for his bed, where Kieko lay now beneath his strong body. She felt hot. She never had this feeling before. Never. Itachi's lips left hers, but traveled to her neck.

"Itachi..." she moaned. He leaned his body onto hers, and she felt his hard-on yet again for her. She moaned as he gently thrust it underneath her skirt. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began thrusting more and more. The cloak was getting in the way, so while still feeling all this Kieko took it off him and Itachi took off the rest.

"It...ta... chi..." she moaned more and more as she got hotter and hotter. Itachi was now taking off her blouse and her skirt. He had done this with his girlfriend, but it was different this time around. He was older, more mature. Kieko in turn took off his shirt. She loved every ounce of muscle underneath his clothes. She couldn't take it anymore and flipped them over. It was her turn to be dominant.

She kissed every ounce of his bare skin, causing him to groan because she was not touching his dick.

"Why torcher me?"

"Its fun..." she whispered into his ear which she licked afterward.

She finally took off his pants to reveal a dick that was hard as a rock and pulsating. She now grasped it to the surprise of Itachi, and started licking the tip. He groaned loudly. He never would have thought that Kieko would be this way. She soon took the whole thing in her mouth and bobbed up and down. Itachi took her by surprise and grabbed her waist. He took off her black panties to reveal a very wet pussy.

"Your so wet..." he groaned. He began returning the favor by teasing her clit with his tongue. She moaned while still sucking his dick causing it to vibrate onto it. They were both moaning now. They sucked and teased each other until Itachi felt like he was about to cum. He knew that he'd lose it if he did, so he stopped and flipped on top of Kieko.

"I hope this doesn't hurt too much..." he whispered as he positioned himself above Kieko's wet, steaming, hot pussy. He massaged her clit a little first, and then thrust himself in slowly.

She moaned very loudly at this. It hurt because it was her first time, but if felt oddly good. When Itachi was fully in, he stopped to feel her warmth around his dick. Kieko however wanted him to keep going.

"What are you waiting for a blue moon?" she joked. She wrapped her legs around his waist once more as Itachi finally started pumping her. He pumped very slow and soft, but then accelerated to faster and harder pounding. Soon Kieko found out just how fast Uchiha blood could drive someone. It felt like hours, but neither of them wanted this to end. They knew everyone would hear them but did they care? They were finally happy.

"ITACHI!" Kieko screamed as she came. Itachi soon followed with a relieving groan as he felt many loads of cum enter her body. He held himself in her until it was all out. He then flopped to the other side of Kieko still inside her. They were both sweating and panting.

"I... love you too... Itachi..." Kieko whispered to Itachi. He immediately looked into her eyes and smiled. They kissed again, pulled up their blankets, and finally went to sleep.

The next day they were married, and Kieko was not given a death sentence. Two weeks later Kieko found out that she was pregnant, and Itachi was the happiest he's been in a long time. He obviously did not show it in front of anyone, but he loved Kieko so much that he didn't hide his feelings around her. Kieko was now living at a new house that they began living in, and lived as a housewife. She left her Swordsmen days behind to become the wife and mother of an Uchiha.

END CHAPTER


	4. Author's Note

Ok, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am holding off on writing more of all of my Naruto stories. I am going to start writing a new fanfic which is actually the entire series in Sasuke's POV. I'm writing this for anyone who would like to see the series told in a different point of view. I know a person who does not even want to read or watch it because of Naruto being the "annoying traffic cone." So since I don't think she should not watch or read it because of one character I'm redoing the entire series as a fanfiction in Sasuke's POV. Once I'm finished i will try to go on with the stories...unless something sparks in me to keep writing...probably in the Manga...  
Clare Turner


End file.
